A falling Leaf is Silent
by xX Shining Diamond Xx
Summary: The title says it all. Leaf, a mute. Gary, the British playboy. What happens when they mix? (Bad summary. Please just read.)


**Hi! I hopes you likes!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A falling Leaf is Silent

Gary's POV

I wake up to my bloody alarm clock screaming in my ear. God dammit, mum! Why'd you let Daisy glue the bloody clock to the wall?! I end up throwing my cell at it, finally turning it off. I rush out of bed, realizing the time. 6:34!? I'm late! And I gotta pick up groceries too!

I change into a shirt and pants. The shirt has the pattern of a British flag on it and the jeans are a dark blue. My hair is messed up, but that's how the women like it. I grab my backpack, made some toast and hopped in the car.

I put the key in the engine, it starts up but quickly dies down. Why is everything being so bloody annoying!? I get out of the car and run to the store. I woman taps on my shoulder.

"Excuse e moi? Would you mind telling me which school you go to?" I woman asks me. She is overweight, curly-haired blonde woman dressed in old-fashioned outfit that's pink and green. Usually I dig blonde chicks, but not this one. She looks like she's in her late 40's.

"Kanto High. Why do you ask?" I ask her.

"Well, my daughter is going there for the first time. She doesn't talk. She's not autistic, she just...doesn't talk. Would you please help moi? I'll pay you." She says.

"...How much will you pay?" I ask.

"A million dollars." She says easily.

"A million dollars?! Really?! Wait, I'll help, but pay up first." I said.

She hands me the money.

"Bloody hell! That's a lot!" I whisper.

"Deal! Bye, bye, pretty boy!" She says, as she walks away. "Remember to help!"

I put the money in my pocket, and continue getting the groceries. By the time I'm done, it's 5 minutes until school starts. Crickey!

I run back home, drop off the stuff, and run to school.

"H-hey g-guys." I said, holding onto the wall for support.

"What's up with you?" May asks.

"Car...not starting...groceries...fat woman...million bucks...daughter...run!" I managed to summarize what just happened.

"Great, great...Wait, did you say a million bucks?!" Dawn asked.

"Y-yup." I said.

"Sweet mother of gravy! How'd that happen?!" A certain "slut" said as she put her arm around me.

"Megan." I said.

Megan knelt down to where my head was, and kissed me. Not just any kiss...make out kind of kiss.

"Dude, get a room!" Ashy-boy yelled, shielding his eyes.

"Your still a baby, Ash. How you got second place in all of the league's, I don't know." Megan says.

"...I just did." Ashy-boy pouted.

Ring!

As all the students filled into their classrooms, I notice a little, frail, thin brunette girl sitting in a corner, with four girls kicking her. Why she didn't cry, or scream, or say something, I don't know. But I needed to help.

"Girls!" I yell, grabbing the girls attentions.

"G-Gary-sama!" The say as they turn and bow to me. Why they bow, I dunno. It's not Japan!

"What are you doing?" I ask them as Megan runs over to me and hugs my arm.

"Gare-bear, let's go! This isn't our problem!" Megan whines.

"Meggy, hold on." I say. "What were you doing?"

"Um..." the girls mutter. "She...mute...cute..."

"What?" I ask. "Speak louder."

"We said, she's a mute, but she attracts attention, boys think she's cute..." they whispered so that it's barely audible.

"That's it? But you have my attention. That's all you need." I said as I grabbed one of the girls and kissed her.

Who was I? The girl master. What was I? A British playboy.

"G-Gary, we are so late! Let's go!" Megan says as she drags me into the classroom.

The frail brunette walks in slowly. I didn't get to see her face at first, but she's beautiful. Maybe even better than Megan.

"Miss Green, you may come in." Teach says.

She slowly walks to the board and in the neatest handwriting I've ever seen, writes "Leaf Green"

"Leaf. You may sit next to Gary. Gary, raise your hand." Teach says.

I raise my hand and she sits next to me.

"Hey, the names Gary Oak. You've probably heard of me-" I started.

"Hi." She says and turns away.

"Wha-?" I stare in shock. No girl has EVER done that to me!

After what seemed like hours it was lunch. (The great big time skip! :D) I caught up with the others. I see the brunette from this morning sitting by herself. She looked seriously depressed, but the Gary Oak doesn't show sympathy. I sighed as got in line for lunch.

* * *

Leaf's POV

I slowly picked up my fork and fiddled with my food. I took a bite of the sandwich, but it just tasted like sand. Like everything does when I'm nervous. I notice a pair of eyes watching me and I became even more nervous. I also notice those mean girls from this morning. They were glaring at me. Oh, Arceus, why do I have to be this way?!

I get up and throw away the food. I walk out to the food court and go to my locker, only the see the girl that was with the guy named "Gary" when I was being kicked.

"Hi ." The girl says.

I wave.

"So, you like my girl's kicking?" She asks.

"…" I stay silent.

"I thought so. Stay away from Gary. Got that?" She asks.

I nod my head.

"Good." She says as she walks out of the room.

I fall to my knees and cry. I hope no one hears me. I take out my handkerchief and wipe my face. I tears keep falling; my effort to wipe away the tears is useless. I hear the door creak open.

"Mmh!" I whimper, quickly wiping away the tears.

"Excuse me? Anyone in here?" A very feminine voice asks.

"Y-yes." I say.

"Here come with me." The girl says.

This girl has light blue hair down to her shoulders. We walk into the hallway.

I girl grabs a huge sprite bottle out of her locker, opens it, and dumps it on me.

"Brr..." I shiver.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, ok?" She says sweetly.

I nod very quickly.

* * *

**me: pfft!**

**Readers: What?**

**Me: Josie and Michael! *points at boy and girl***

**Josie: give...me...my...car!**

**Michael: You didn't pay yet!**

**Josie: car...or else!**

**Michael: car! *runs off***


End file.
